The Three Hunters vs The Original Vampires
by SweetCandy32
Summary: Elena and Tyler are a perfect couple, and also Potential Hunters. They are both trained everyday by Elena's older brother, Alaric. With only 10 Hunters total, they are the smallest group in Mystic Falls. Then, the Hunters in the group start to disappear. Worrying everyone left, including Elena, all she can think who is next? Tyler? Alaric? Or herself?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! If you look at my last update in** _ **A New Chapter**_ **, here is my new story! (The title of the story will explain want it is about a bit** **) Anyway, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Elena's POV

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slowly take my hand that was shielded by the fluffy blankets and turn of the annoying alarm. I reluctantly open my eyes and look at the clock. **5:00 a.m.** I sigh and push the blankets and move my feet on the right side of the bed. _Great, another day of training and patrol._ I thought as I stumble to the bathroom half asleep. I quickly take off my pajamas and turn the hot water on and jump in.

After the shower I feel more awake, the hot water always helps. I head to my closet and pick out my usual training outfit, a slim black under amour shirt, black jeggings that I could move around in a lot and just normal Nike tennis shoes. I walk over to my mirror across from my bed and put my dark brunette hair into a high ponytail. I walk out of my room and go down the hallway, and take a right and then another right and into the kitchen. My house well, _our_ house is only one floor, but everyone has their own room. We house about 10 Hunters 6 being Potentials Hunters, the rest being Hunters who have at least killed one vampire.

I head over to the coffee machine, turn it on and grab two cups and filling them up. I walk out of the kitchen with the two mugs and walk all the way back to my room, passing it and going the one to the left of it. I open the door and walk to the night stand and set down both mugs. I turn to the bed and slowly lift up the sheet and slide in. I take my warm hands and snake them around the other body in the bed. I start to leave butterfly kisses on the throat and work my way down, when I reach the fabric of the top of the pants I look up and see a smiling face looking at me.

"Morning gorgeous." He says, I sit up but he pulls me down on top of him. "Where are you going, you started something, let's finish it, and I know how" He says with a sexy smirk painted on his face. I smirk and say, "Mr. Lockwood! That is very un-gentlemanly thing to say to a woman." He laughs and brings my lips to his, staying there for a while, then breaking for air. "Ms. Gilbert, you know I'm only like that for you." I laugh and get off him, grab the coffee and give it to him as he gets out of the bed. "You need to hurry and finish that and take a shower, it is already 5:15 and we have training in 15 minutes." He finishes the coffee and hands it to me, "How about we take a shower together, and skip training." He says as he moves to the bathroom door and opens it. "You know Alaric would kill both of us if we are even 5 seconds late for training." I start to walk over to him and place my lips to his while pushing him back a bit. I break the kissing and we both smile, "You're right, he would kill us, fine, I will take a shower alone, but you are going to make up for it soon. Got it?" I nod, "Of course, I know some _very_ dirty ways to make it up to you." I respond smiling at him again before shutting the door and walking to the nightstand and grabbing the full coffee and going out of the room. I head to my older brother's room, Alaric, and knock twice before entering. I see Alaric coming out of the bathroom dressed in his usual training outfit, a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, nothing special. I handed him the mug with coffee. "Morning Alaric, how did you sleep?" I ask. He takes three sips before answering "Pretty good, I woke up about ten minutes ago. How about you?" "I slept okay. I woke up at 5 and told Tyler to wake up too. We have training at 5:30 right?" I say as Alaric hands me his empty mug, "Yep, training is at 5:30." He then moves to the bathroom to comb through his hair. "Why did you move the time from 9:00 to 5:30?" I ask. He walks back over to me, "There was a massacre a couple towns away, and I want to make sure everyone is ready if that happens here." I nod and we walk out of the room. We head to the den next to the kitchen and I see that only 6 of the 10 of us are here, so go into the kitchen and set the mugs in the sink. I walk back to the living room and see Tyler plopping down on the couch, I almost run over to him and sit next to him and wrap my arms around him and he does the same. No one looks at us, they all know how close we are and that we do everything together, we did grow up together, so everyone is used to it.

Alaric waits until everyone is in the den before he assigns training groups. There are 2 groups, 3 Potentials and 2 leaders each group. And as always Tyler and I are in Alaric's group. Everyone gets into their group and branch off, Alaric and our group goes outside, we always go outside and run around the city and learn more defense than the group inside, they do more weight lifting and learning to be the leader, meaning they are the brains and we are the brawns. I love to be faster and better at defense then the group inside, plus with the knowledge of what we learn, I feel safer knowing I can defense myself. But I know that Tyler wouldn't leave me alone outside of the house for a second, so I wouldn't have to use defense by myself. "Alright everyone! We're going to start with a run from here to the City Hall. Let's go!' Alaric says as he and the other leaders start to run. Tyler and I are fast runners and can run for a while without getting tired, so we stay at the front with the leaders.

It only takes 20 minutes to the City Hall and then we take a break, Tyler and I go inside the building to get a drink. When we come outside we see Alaric counting everyone off. "I only count 4, were is Kyle?" Alaric asked, confused. Kyle was the other Potential Hunter in our group, we were friends, and everyone in our "Hunter Pack" were friends. I look around and count also, getting 4 too. "Maybe he took a different path?" I suggest. Everyone shrugs and we start heading to the town which is three towns away, we always go there for defense, which is 15 miles away from our town, and that takes 2 hours to there and back, with breaks, then we get to the park, we work on defense for another 2 hours. When then we run back to our town. And back to the house. When we get back we find the house empty. Everyone goes off and looks everywhere Tyler and I look in the backyard and find no one. We head back to the front of the house and look at Alaric, he looks at me and I shake my head, he frowns and pulls out his phone, then brings it to his ear, after a while he screams, "CONNOR WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR GROUP! WE CAN'T FIND YOU GUYS ANYWHERE, CALL ME BACK!" He then hangs up, "First Kyle is missing and now this!" he looks at everyone then walks back into the house and slamming the door behind him. I look at Tyler and say, 'Let's go take a shower then get something to eat and get ready for patrol tonight, it is already 10:00." I kiss him then head to my room and take a cold shower.

When I finish my shower I think about the 6 Hunters that just disappeared. It's weird how they just disappeared. I'm also worried, what if something bad happened? What if something bad _took_ them? I thought of all the possibilities of what happened as I head to the kitchen to see Alaric, Taylor (One of Alaric's right hand men and the other leader in our group), and Tyler. I grab an apple off of the table and walk into the den, and sit down on the couch. When I take the first bite, Tyler comes over and sits next to me and we don't say anything, we just sitting in silence, hearing Alaric yell into his phone over and over. When I finish my apple I get up and throw it away, grabbing a movie on my way back and put it into the DVD player in the den and cuddle with Tyler.

By 5 pm and many chick flics later, Tyler says, "Hey babe, we should start getting ready, we have to patrol in 45 minutes, that is enough time to get dressed and get any equipment you need right?" I nod my head and head to my room. This is the very first time Tyler and I get to go patrol alone, I'm happy and practically dance into my closet and set out my outfit, Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a thin gray tank top and a black leather jacket, Alaric says we should always wear black so we can blend in more, I think it makes us look badass and no one would mess with us. I headed over to my dresser and put my hair into a high and tight pony tail, then I put on black eye shadow and mascara.

By the time I finish everything, it is already 5:42, so I quickly head to the den to see Tyler with his back facing me wearing a black under amour skin tight shirt, black washed jeans and also black boots. I smirk and slowly creep up behind him, and just before I grab his shoulders to scare him, he turns around, "Miss Gilbert, you should know that it takes a lot to sneak up on a man, especially me." He says with his signature sexy smirk plastered on his face. I laugh and place my hands around his neck and pull him into a kiss. We break for air after it seems like hours, "We should start heading out, lead the way Mr. Lockwood." I say gesturing to the door. "Well, I would like to lead you to the bedroom but…." I laugh and head to the door.

We have been patrolling for about an hour and at every corner I feel like someone is watching us, we walk on the main sidewalks and in hand and making sure are sleeves are rolled up so people can see our Potential Hunter tattoos, even with the two of us, two 18 year olds, that train every day, I sadly doubt that if we would come across a at least 200 year old vampire, us two wouldn't be able to take it down. Hopefully it doesn't come to that, hopefully we don't have trouble tonight or tomorrow.

At 12:21am Alaric calls us and says to meet him at the City Hall. When we get there Alaric looks pissed, "Alaric what is wrong?" I ask, he is clearly in distressed. He looks up at us and frowns, "I went out patrolling too, and when I get home, Kyle is gone, he just vanished like everyone else." I look at Alaric and Tyler before saying, "You mean that everyone just disappeared without a trace, leaving us three alone?" Alaric nodded his head, I look at him shocked, "They were probably taken, do you know who could have taken them?" Alaric sighs, and looks at Tyler who takes his hand out of mine before shouting, "Fuck!" I look at Tyler surprised, he almost never swears. Alaric puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye,

"Elena, they were taken by the Originals."

"No" was all I could say.

 **AN: Do you like it or hate it? I'm really sorry, I suck at the first chapters, always trying to set up the story. Anyway if you liked it please tell me in the reviews and I will be posting hopefully every Monday. Thanks!**

 **Remember – Reviews show your support and love!**

 **(So do follows and favorites, but you don't have to)**

 **3**

 **-SweetCandy32**

 **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I'm alive! Sorry I wasn't updating. I saw that there was a couple favs, and I didn't know if people liked my story. But I looked at the reviews and at least someone wants me to update so, I hope I make your day with this update** _ **stordc23!**_ **I added a huge plot twist, don't hate me okay? :)**

 _One Week later_

 **Elena's POV**

A week has gone by and I still grieve over the loss of the others, it still dawns me that they all just disappeared without a trace. But Alaric says we must move on, both Tyler and Alaric say that The Originals, the very first vampires ever created, have taken the other Hunters and that we can't do anything about it. So for the past week we have been alone, only us three. I'm scared, Alaric says we should get back on schedule, with patrolling and training. It is like he doesn't care about the others missing. But I have to listen, he is the leader of the group, or what is left of it anyway.

"Elena!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see Tyler looking down at me with worry in his eyes. He hands me a mug and sits down next to me. I look into the cup and see it is white chocolate mocha, my favorite thing to drink when I'm upset. I smile and look over to Tyler.

"Thanks Babe, you know me so well." I say as I take a sip and basically moan. He smiles back and sighs.

"I know you needed it, it has been rough recently. So anyway, earlier Alaric told me he wants us to go patrolling all together tonight."

He must have seen my face scrunch up, because he then added,

"I know, he has never patrolled with us, even after everyone disappeared, but he wants to check out on a lead about the others and he wants us to be there." He looks out the window, and I can instantly tell something is wrong.

"Tyler, what's wrong." I finally say as I set the mug on the coffee table.

He looks away from the window and focuses on me, "Elena, there is noth-"

I cut him off, "Don't say nothing is wrong, Tyler, I have known you since I can remember, something is wrong, tell me."

He sighs, stands up, and then turns towards me. "Elena, the lead I was telling you about…."

"Tyler what is it?" I asked quickly.

"The lead is supposedly…leads us….to _them_ …" I mutters under his breath.

I quickly stand up and shout, "You _can't_ be serious! Are we just going to walk in their lair and ask for our family back, and bat a few eyelashes? _They_ have at least 10 old and powerful vampires. AND A WITCH. Tyler we have no chance."

He looks at me and glares, "Are you just going to give up on our family? You know they would have done the same for you."

"They wouldn't do that Tyler, they wouldn't go against 1,000 year old vampires just for me, or for you or Alaric. Going to where they are would be a suicide mission! And you know that!"

"I don't care!" He screams backing me up to the wall. "I will never give up on them, unlike you!" He grabs my throat and lifts me up, cutting off my air stream. I struggle against his grip and kick my feet trying to connect to his knees or anything.

He drops me when just as I feel like I'm about to pass out. I fall to the floor gasping for air. He kneels down next to me on the floor. And strokes the hair out of my face, "I always knew you were weak, I liked Olivia anyway. She is the only reason I'm going." He stands back up and in the next second there is blinding pain in my stomach, then my face, then back to my stomach and over and over again. I finally understand the sick and painful truth, he is kicking me with everything he has, which is a lot.

"Tyler…please…stop..." I gasp out between kicks. He stops after two more kicks and looks down at me disgusted, and walks out of the room.

I feel a coppery taste at the back of my throat, then I start coughing uncontrollably. I look down at my hands,

Blood.

I gasp before falling unconscious.

XxXxXx

I wake to a door being slammed shut. I try to open my eyes but I can't. So I just listen to what is going on.

"Why did you do it Tyler?"

A pause for a minute then a voice speaks

"She deserves it, Ric. She wanted to give up on the family."

"SHE WANTED TO DO WHAT!"

"I know, so I taught her a lesson. Let's just go."

Then I can hear two truck doors close, then a rough purr of the engine, and finally then tires crunching on the gravel road, getting quieter and quieter every second.

I start to cry and try to ball up but the pain and ache in my stomach and face prevent that. I cry even harder at that, and also, Alaric didn't save me or even helped me. Did he not care about me? I know now that Tyler never cared about me, but did Alaric, did the family?

I shake away the thoughts that could make me crumble even more. I try to move on to my back but the pain is too much. I can see black spots in my vision but I don't give in. I constantly try to get up to go to the front door. _'Maybe I can save myself and drive to a hospital?"_ I think as I grab the coffee table to lift myself up. Thankfully I am able to stand on my feet and I shuffle to the door, using everything to stop myself from falling on the floor. I finally reach the front door after painful shuffling and stopping.

I then can hear a car approach the house. ' _It can't be them, can it?'_ I think and I shuffle to look out the window beside the door. I look out and see not one, not two, but three cars parking about 20 feet from the house. I stifle a scream and hobble to the kitchen, with much protest, and hide in the pantry and lay on the floor, in the way back, giving my aching stomach a rest.

It seems like forever before I hear the front door handle turn slightly, then it let go completely, I thank myself for locking it before hiding. But the lock does nothing to protect me, I can hear the handle be turned swiftly before hearing the lock snap. The door then creaks and a pair of heavy footsteps step into the house. There is a pause before the footsteps start up again, and I can hear them going up the stairs, then there is a clicking of heels, _'Wait, clicking of heels?'_ The heels go towards the living room, where I was brutally beaten less than hour ago. Hopefully they are not vampires and can smell the blood in the living room and link it to the lingering smell in the kitchen. Then 3 different pairs of footsteps enter the house, ' _Great,'_ I said in my head, _'Now there is 5 strangers in my house, wonderful.'_

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a male voice that is laced with a British accent, 'Did you guys find anyone or anything."

"I found nothing upstairs." Says an older man's voice.

"I didn't find anyone, but I found a pool of fresh blood in the living room." Says a female who also has her voice laced with a British accent.

"Do you know if it is human, werewolf, witch, or vampire blood?" Asks the first man.

"Well, first of all it is definitely female, and it is human." Says the female.

Then the pain in my stomach brings me back to myself and not to the stranger's conversation. I stifle another wince as I adjust myself. I guess the worst is after, when the pain settles in and the adrenalin is gone. I prop myself up on the wall, and instantly regret it, the cut in my stomach is torn again and is bleeding nonstop. I hold back a scream as I try to stop it, I see the blood leaving my body very quickly and I fell faint suddenly. My eyes drift shut and then back open, but I don't notice footsteps hitting the tile of the kitchen floor. Getting closer to the closet. Getting close to me.


End file.
